Crazy Cornelia
by Windrises
Summary: Cornelia is obsessed with getting rid of Zero, but Cornelia's new friend wants her to change her ways.


Note: Code Geass' studio is Sunrise.

Princess Cornelia wanted vengeance on Lelouch Lamperouge, also known as Zero. She was in her training room while throwing swords at pictures of Zero. She had an evil smile on her face while saying, "I will have my revenge." She did an evil laugh.

Guilford walked in and asked, "Your majesty, what are you doing?"

Cornelia said, "Practicing for my next fight with Zero."

Guilford replied, "No offense intended, but your obsession with getting rid of Zero may of gone too far."

Cornelia sternly said, "Zero is Britannia's greatest enemy. It's my duty to bring him down."

Guilford replied, "I think that you should take a break from the swords and get some fresh air."

Cornelia said, "Good idea. If I go outside I may find Zero."

Guilford replied, "You really need a break. You've been acting really weird recently."

Cornelia said, "I'm going to defeat Zero." She pushed Guilford away while laughing.

Cornelia started walking around the city. She looked around to see if Lelouch was anywhere nearby, but she didn't see him anywhere. After several minutes of failing to find Lelouch she decided to take a break. She walked into a coffee shop. She sat down and didn't bother buying anything. The staff normally wouldn't let a customer loiter around without buying anything, but they were too scared of Princess Cornelia to kick her out.

One of the customers was a woman named Mandy. She had pink hair and wore a purple dress. She handed Cornelia a cup of tea and said, "Drink it."

Cornelia replied, "No thanks."

Mandy responded, "I can tell you need. You look too tense."

Cornelia sighed and took a sip. She said, "That tastes good. Why did you think that I looked tense?"

Mandy smiled and said, "No offense, but it was clear that you were mad. You look like someone that's desperate for a fight."

Cornelia replied, "You understand me well, especially for someone who just met me."

Mandy responded, "I do have a habit of accurately guessing people's feelings."

Cornelia said, "Um, it's nice to meet you. I'm Princess Cornelia."

Mandy replied, "I knew that. Everybody around here knows you."

Cornelia asked, "Who are you?"

Mandy answered, "I'm Mandy. I'm nothing special of royalty. I'm just a weirdo."

Cornelia had a small smile on her face while saying, "It's always nice to meet a weirdo."

Mandy said, "I've heard about you trying to go after Zero."

Cornelia's smile went away while saying, "I'm going to get rid of Zero."

Mandy replied, "That sure sounds rough."

Cornelia angrily said, "Zero must face my wrath. I've been practicing on fight moves. After I find Zero he's going to be easily defeated by me."

Cornelia would of ranted about Zero for a countless amount of time if Mandy hadn't said. "That's enough."

Cornelia asked, "What?"

Mandy answered, "You're obsession with Zero has gone to your head. Knock it off."

Cornelia was used to people never telling her stop doing anything. She was the highest ranking princess in the world as well as the most dangerous so she thought that she would never be ordered to do anything. This woman she had just met told her to knock off her hatred of Zero. Cornelia wasn't sure how to feel about that at first. She tried to get angry, but she struggled raising any kind of anger against Mandy. She paused and said, "I respect you."

Mandy said, "That's sweet of you, but why?"

Cornelia replied, "Nobody has ordered me to do anything in a long time. I admire your braveness."

Mandy said, "I knew it."

Cornelia said, "Huh?"

Mandy said, "You pretend to be intense and violent, but deep down you're just a kind person who's afraid that if she shows kindness to others she'll seem weak."

Cornelia angrily replied, "How dare you judge me."

Mandy asked, "Assuming that you're a kind and caring person is a crime?"

Cornelia answered, "It sure is. I assure you that I have no kindness in my entire body. I'm pure anger and filled with vengeance."

Mandy replied, "No offense dearie, but you're a lot sweeter than you give yourself credit for."

Cornelia said, "You're wrong about that. I wish to prove to you that I'm a lot more dangerous than you think I am. I want you to meet me outside this same coffee place tomorrow. I'm going to be fighting Zero."

Mandy smiled and said, "I'd love to see you again."

Cornelia stubbornly replied, "I'm not asking you out for another friendly chat. I want you to see me in a battle."

Mandy responded, "Sounds like fun. I'll see you tomorrow."

Mandy offered Cornelia a hug, but Cornelia said, "True warriors refuse hugs." Mandy ignored her and gave her a hug. Cornelia tried to stop herself from smiling, but her frown went away.

Cornelia went back to her palace and gave Lelouch a call.

Lelouch Lamperouge grabbed his phone and asked, "What's going on?"

Cornelia answered, "Greetings my dear enemy."

Lelouch angrily asked, "What's going on?"

Cornelia said, "I want to get some sweet vengeance. Meet me outside the coffee shop tomorrow. If you don't show up I assure you that damage will be done." She did an evil laugh and hanged up.

C. C. asked, "What's going on?"

Lelouch sighed and answered, "Princess Cornelia wants to beat me up. It's hard to believe that anybody would want to hurt someone as handsome as me."

C. C. asked, "Do you think that you're the handsomest guy in the world?"

Lelouch smiled and said, "I do and I suspect that you think the same thing."

C. C. blushed and replied, "You guessed accurately."

Meanwhile Cornelia was practicing with her swords again. Guilford asked, "What's going on?"

Cornelia answered, "I scheduled a fight with Zero tomorrow. I'm going to prove to Mandy that I'm a real fighter and not a sweet person."

Guilford asked, "Who's Mandy?"

Cornelia answered, "She's a mysterious woman that I met at the coffee shop. She kept making assumptions about me which drove me crazy."

Guilford asked, "Then why are you going to see her again?"

Cornelia answered, "To prove to her that her assumptions are way off."

Guilford replied, "But you hardly ever care about what other people think about you."

Cornelia responded, "I care what she thinks about me, but I don't know why."

Guilford asked, "Is it possible that you're starting to care about someone?"

Cornelia stubbornly answered, "I was born without feelings for anybody. My true love is being the ultimate warrior."

The next day Cornelia stood outside the coffee shop and waited for Zero. Zero showed up several minutes later and said, "I have a strong habit of always being zero minutes early."

Cornelia replied, "You're going to have zero minutes of your life left after this fight is over."

Zero responded, "You talk with extreme confidence considering who your opponent is."

Cornelia said, "I have no fear for punks like you. Bring it on."

Zero replied, "Okay." Cornelia and Zero started punching each other.

Ten minutes later Mandy walked by and saw that Cornelia was about to use a sword on Zero. Mandy calmly said, "Put the sword down dearie."

Cornelia angrily replied, "I won't do that. I must destroy Zero."

Mandy folded her arms and said, "You don't have the evilness to get rid of Zero."

Cornelia said, "I've gotten rid of people less evil than Zero so this hardly counts as anything extreme by my standards."

Mandy replied, "I can tell you that you've soften up since then. You think that your desire is to destroy this punk, but deep down you just want to move on with your life and find happiness."

Cornelia said, "I never want to find happiness."

Zero replied, "Yeah right."

Mandy said, "I know you want to stop these crazy fights."

Cornelia replied, "I'm getting tired of you judging me. You don't know me so stop acting like you have more knowledge about what I want to do with my life than I do."

Mandy responded, "If you didn't want my input you wouldn't of asked me to come here. You're not lying to me at this point. You're just lying to yourself."

Zero whispered, "How pathetic." Cornelia kicked Zero in the head.

Cornelia said, "Zero must be destroyed for what he did to Clovis, Dalton, and Euphemia."

Mandy asked, "Will destroying him fix the crimes he did? I assure you that the answer is no. Revenge and justice are two very separate things. Don't go for vengeance dearie. Follow your heart."

Cornelia put the sword down and said, "I feel like letting Zero live." Zero did a victory dance and walked away.

Cornelia tried to go after him, but Mandy gently tapped her on the shoulder and said, "Forget about him."

Cornelia said, "Despite how angry I am I guess I should thank you. I would of gone too far if you hadn't of stopped me. Even though your assumptions can get annoying I enjoy your company."

Mandy smiled and said, "I like you too. Shall we meet up again?"

Cornelia replied, "I guess so."

Mandy responded, "Great. See you outside the coffee shop tomorrow." Mandy kissed Cornelia on the cheek.

Cornelia angrily said, "You shouldn't of done that. I didn't like that at all."

Mandy smiled and said, "Yeah right. I can see the blush on your face."

Cornelia tried to cover up his blush while saying, "I'm not blushing."

Mandy replied, "I've never seen somebody who looked so cute while trying to lie."

Cornelia returned back to her palace. Guilford asked, "What happened?"

Cornelia answered, "Instead of crushing Zero I got a crush on somebody."

Guilford asked, "How does that make you feel?"

Cornelia smiled and said, "Lovely."

Lelouch Lamperouge had been wanting to get dirt on Princess Cornelia so he could blackmail her into not being one of his enemies anymore. Zero hired hired Diethard Ried to get dirt on Cornelia. Diethard was a very sneaky person which is why Zero thought he would be perfect for this mission.

Zero and Diethard met up in a private room of the Black Knights' hideout. Zero asked, "Did you get anything useful?"

Diethard had a smug smile on his face while saying, "I sure did." He handed Zero some pictures.

Zero looked at the pictures and said, "Doesn't seem like anything that interesting. It's just a bunch of pictures of Cornelia throwing swords at dummies of me."

Diethard replied, "A member of royalty being so violent is sure to become controversial if the public found out."

Zero said, "She's in charge of the Empire's military."

Diethard replied, "It seems like this evidence isn't as useful as I thought it would be."

Zero sighed and responded, "I'll be in charge of getting dirt on Princess Cornelia from now on."

The next day Princess Cornelia and Mandy, her girlfriend, met up at a small restaurant. Cornelia was wearing a purple dress and Mandy wore a green dress. Cornelia was usually cold and menacing, but Mandy brought out the best in her. Cornelia was unaware that Lelouch was at the restaurant too. Cornelia said, "Hi Mandy. It's nice to see you."

Mandy replied, "You too dearie. You look as beautiful as ever today."

Cornelia blushed and said, "Thank you."

Mandy asked, "How have things been going on with Zero?"

Cornelia sternly answered, "I've been practicing my fight moves and my sword skills are better than ever. I'm going to bring him down."

Lelouch whispered, "How harsh."

Mandy had a smug look on her face so Cornelia angrily asked, "Why are you smiling with such smugness?"

Mandy confidently answered, "You're not going to destroy Zero so you should stop pretending like you'll do it."

Cornelia said, "I assure you that I have what it takes to get rid of Zero."

Lelouch whispered, "Yeah right."

Mandy said, "Of course you could destroy Zero, but you don't have the heart to do it."

Cornelia replied, "I don't have a heart."

Lelouch whispered, "I agree with her about that."

Mandy held Cornelia's hand and said, "It's bolder to admit to having a soft heart than it is to pretend to be more cruel than you actually are."

Cornelia replied, "You make a fair point. You know me too well."

Mandy responded, "It's better than knowing nothing about you."

Lelouch whispered, "Eh."

Cornelia said, "Mandy, I don't know why I keep hanging out with you. You always get me to admit something I don't want to."

Mandy replied, "Because you've secretly wanted to express your true feelings, but you were scared to do so. I'm never shy to tell people how they really feel so you can't pretend to be somebody that you're not when you're around me. I'm the only one that knows the real you."

Cornelia smiled and said, "That's probably why you're the only one that I really care about." Mandy reached for a kiss, but Cornelia said, "We're in public."

Mandy replied, "It's not like kissing is a crime."

Cornelia responded, "True, but it's embarrassing."

Mandy said, "There's nothing embarrassing about true love." Cornelia and Mandy kissed.

After Cornelia's date was over she started walking home. Lelouch walked up to her and said, "Greetings Cornelia." Cornelia got out her sword. Lelouch asked, "Didn't you listen to what Mandy told you? You don't have the heart to destroy me."

Cornelia angrily asked, "What's going on?"

Lelouch answered, "I snuck into the restaurant so I could get some dirt on you."

Cornelia tried to hide her nervousness while saying, "I'm sure that you didn't find anything."

Lelouch said, "I found out that you and Mandy are more than friends. The media loves gossip so I'm sure that I can get Diethard to broadcast this information to the world."

Cornelia replied, "You'd need proof to do that."

Lelouch pulled a recorder out of his pocket and said, "I recorded your conversation." Cornelia used her sword to break the recorder. Lelouch said, "I had four other recorders with me and I hid them all in secret locations."

Cornelia grabbed Lelouch by the throat and said, "I won't let go, until you show me where you hid them."

Lelouch sighed and said, "Fine."

After giving Cornelia the recorders Lelouch went home. C. C. asked, "How did your mission go?"

Lelouch answered, "I failed to get dirt on Cornelia." C. C. wasn't surprised, but she was nice enough to not tell him that. Lelouch said, "I did find out that Cornelia's dating Mandy, but the lack of evidence ruins everything."

C. C. asked, "Who's this mysterious Mandy person?"

Lelouch answered, "I don't know. She seems to know Cornelia better than anybody. Cornelia acts so much more fragile and innocent when she's around her."

C. C. said, "I'm getting a feeling that Mandy's a troublemaker."

Lelouch replied, "Then I'm going to find out what she's hiding."

Lelouch grabbed the phone book out of the garbage can and called Mandy.

Mandy picked up the phone and asked, "Who's there?"

Lelouch tried to disguise his voice while he said, "This is Zero."

Mandy replied, "Greetings Lelouch."

Lelouch angrily asked, "How did you find out my secret identity?"

Mandy answered, "Cornelia told me."

Lelouch angrily replied, "How dare she reveal my secrets."

Mandy asked, "How can I help you?"

Lelouch answered, "We need to talk."

Mandy replied, "I know."

Lelouch said, "Meet me at the alley outside my house in an hour."

Mandy responded, "Not a very eloquent meeting place, but okay."

After Lelouch got off the phone C. C. asked, "What are you going to do?"

Lelouch answered, "I'm going to use my geass to make her tell me all of her secrets."

C. C. replied, "Be careful honey."

Lelouch responded, "Okay, but she doesn't seem that scary."

C. C. replied, "You're guilty of underestimating a lot of your enemies."

Lelouch laughed and said, "Yep."

An hour later Lelouch arrived at the alley. Mandy said, "Next time we meet we should go to somewhere nicer like a restaurant or a DVD store."

Lelouch angrily replied, "This isn't the time to joke around."

Mandy responded, "I'm not joking. This alley looks as bad as the garbage dumps you play around in."

Lelouch was surprised that Mandy knew that he's gone to the garbage dump various times to get items he's too greedy to pay full price for. He said, "I'm going to make you reveal to me how you know so much about everyone."

Mandy replied, "Don't bother using your geass. I'm always honest."

Lelouch asked, "What are you talking about?"

Mandy answered, "Over a decade ago I grew up as a little girl with cruel people raising me. I wanted to be honest about how I really felt about those people that adopted me, but I was too scared. One night I broke into your daddy's palace. Instead of punishing me he was impressed that I was able to break in. I told him my problems and he used his geass to make me always be honest about my feelings."

Lelouch replied, "Impressive, but you don't have a geass of your own."

Mandy smiled and said, "You're wrong about that. I inherited my brother's geass."

Lelouch asked, "Who's your brother?"

Mandy answered, "Your girlfriend's old friend."

Lelouch asked, "Mao was your brother?"

Mandy said, "He sure was. We were raised by separate sets of foster parents, but Mao had no other allies so his geass was given to me after C. C. got rid of him."

Lelouch nervously asked, "You got Mao's mind reading geass?"

Mandy answered, "Yes. After getting the mind reading geass I got a new job as a fortune teller."

Lelouch said, "You found out Cornelia's feelings by reading her mind. You probably don't even care about her."

Mandy replied, "I'm crazy about her. I love her and since my geass makes me be honest I assure you that I'm not lying." Lelouch left before Mandy got to read anymore of his thoughts.

The next day Lelouch visited Cornelia's palace. Cornelia asked, "Why would you come here?"

Lelouch answered, "I didn't get evidence on you, but I did find out some secrets about your girlfriend."

Cornelia asked, "What did you find out?"

Lelouch answered, "She used a geass to find out how you feel. She has the power to read your thoughts."

Cornelia asked, "So what?"

Lelouch asked, "Doesn't it drive you crazy to know that you're being manipulated by the love of your life? She invaded your thoughts and found out everything she needed to."

Cornelia angrily responded, "Get out my sight before I lose my morality."

Lelouch whispered, "You barely have any moral values."

The following night Cornelia had Mandy visit her at her palace. Mandy said, "This is far more eloquent than the alley."

Cornelia replied, "Scoundrels like you deserve the best."

Mandy asked, "What are you talking about dearie?"

Cornelia answered, "You should know since you can read my thoughts."

Mandy said, "Lelouch's attempts at blackmailing us are foolish. Of course he didn't mention that your daddy used his geass to make me always be honest. When I said I loved you I was being truthful dearie."

Cornelia angrily replied, "That doesn't change the fact that invading my thoughts was a sneaky invasion of standards."

Mandy said, "I admit that you have a fair point. However when I was reading your mind and I saw how much help that you needed. You were so emotionally broken, but refused to share how you felt. Nobody could tell how you really felt. That's how you captured my interest and care. I wanted to help you."

Cornelia sighed and said, "Despite how much of a trickster you are you've helped me more than anybody else. I have a soft spot in my heart for you, but I'm also mad at you."

Mandy replied, "Fair enough, but I know how to make it up to you."

Cornelia asked, "How?"

Mandy answered, "I found out enough about Lelouch that we can blackmail him."

Cornelia had an evil smile on her face while saying, "You're already forgiven honey." She did an evil laugh.

The next day Lelouch was dancing around the city, but Cornelia and Mandy found him. Lelouch asked, "What's going on?"

Cornelia answered, "Mandy told me some secrets that would be great for blackmail?"

Lelouch asked, "Like what?"

Mandy answered, "You've been wanting to propose to C. C. for a month, but you're too big of a chicken to do it. When walking by the jewelry store you look at the rings before running away. If C. C. found out about this she would be begging you to propose and Marianne would schedule you two a wedding as soon as possible."

Lelouch nervously asked, "What do I need to do to make you bug off?"

Cornelia answered, "If you stop being a sneaky scoundrel to Mandy and me your secrets will be kept safe."

Lelouch sighed and said, "Fine." Cornelia and Mandy high fived.


End file.
